


if you weren't so stupid, i could have loved you

by corpsecon



Series: stupid [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: techno starts acting a bit off.. but tommy is a bit surprised to hear it's cuz he thought he and tommy were mates (and not the friendly type, tommy had confirmed)
Relationships: TommyInnit/Technoblade
Series: stupid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173830
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246





	if you weren't so stupid, i could have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't angsty, i just think the song lyric for the title fits them ^^

the first time it happened, tommy didn't even notice it. the way techno grabbed the plate from the blond a little gentler than usual and muttered about how he was never good at cleaning so he would do it instead (even though whenever they ate he would always force tommy to clean his own dishes since he had to deal with him living there). tommy was just happy to not have to do any work.

it continued on though, small gestures that were unusual for someone like the self-proclaimed 'blood god'. sometimes he would clean tommy's clothes without a word, or get in the way of him and a mob even though tommy was capable of fighting on his own.

when tommy eventually noticed these things, he decided he wouldn't ask and rather test the limits of how it went.

one day tommy came back from a little trip to the nether, shirt a bit burned and a little bit of blood on it (it wasn't his, no worries). he was genuinely surprised to see the usual uninterested techno get up from what he was reading to worry over the blond like a mother hen, chastising him for being so dangerous and practically pulling the shirt off him to clean it and check tommy for wounds.

after seeing he didn't have a scratch on him, techno seemed to just shuffle off to dispose of the ruined shirt without a word, a bit embarrassed?

tommy kind of though it was hilarious, but at the same time he didn't appreciate being babied so much, he was a grown man!! (not)

the next day, tommy decided he wasn't going to let techno baby and boss him around, doing whatever he pleased even if techno hated it.

his first order of business was going to the place he was currently exiled from and almost getting himself killed. probably not a great plan, and he was actually surprised at how quickly technoblade came to his rescue after messaging him for help (it was a last ditch effort of not dying). 

and technoblade... seemed more pissed than usual, but tommy wasn't exactly sure if it was towards the people trying to kill tommy or tommy himself.

after practically being carried back to their currently shared home despite tommy's protests of being fine to walk, techno seemed to be ignoring him, taking him into the bathroom to patch up his wounds and would barely talk to tommy, less so look at him. 

tommy was sure he was in some kind of trouble.

"h-hey... techno? big t? the blade? you aren't like... pissed at me right?" tommy tried to laugh it off, glancing at the wall as he tried to keep his leg still, not wanting to accidentally move it in the way of the pinkettes sharp nails.

instead of an answer, all he received was a grunt, a common thing for piglins when they were upset.

tommy was practically sweating bullets when techno was finally done, trying to think of something to make amends when the larger male stood up to walk away.

the blond wasn't sure why he suddenly grabbed techno's hand with both of his, but he had to think of something fast since he was being stared at.

"hey! don't ignore me! 'm not a kid, ya know!" maybe the wrong approach.... definitely the wrong approach he decided when techno glared at him.

"maybe if you didn't keep runnin' into dangerous situations and needin' me to save your ass i wouldn't have to treat ya like a child!" he suddenly said, baring his tusks. "seriously, tommy! ever cross your mind maybe i'm busy? i can't just drop everything cuz you pissed off someone, it's unfair!"

tommy wasn't sure what to say, again. "uh... s-sorry...? i really didn't need saving though!" he let his pride take over as he let go of techno's hand, turning to the side.

"are you kiddin' me right now?! that's your answer! you are unbelievable! how can someone as stupid as you be my mate!" 

"oiii! i'm not stupid, ya big- wait your what?" tommy had to take a double take. mate? mate mate? like, did he mean in a friend way? mate wasn't apart of techno's vocabulary like that though, unless he picked up the phrase from phil.

"mate. are you too dumb to get that word too? heh?" techno spoke in frustration.

"mate? you mean like... a friend? or.."

if you looked closely you could see techno basically short-circuiting.

"are you sayin'... you walked into my house, hid in my basement, stole all my gapples, basically shoved yourself into my life and claimed everything i owned as your own... and thought i would just let any friend do that?" techno asked slowly.

"...yeah?" tommy asked in a bit of a high-pitched tone, shrugging.

the pink haired male was seconds away from face palming. "you really know nothin' of piglin courting rituals, do you?"

"not in the fuckin' slightest."

"step 1. you force your way into their life. step 2. you share your gold. step 3. you claim all their things as your own, and basically share them as well." 

"hey wait i didn't share any-" tommy thought back to the gapples, slowly closing his mouth, "you thought i was-"

"WHY ELSE KEEP EATIN MY GAPPLES WITHOUT A REASON? JUST TO PISS ME OFF?"

"yes! exactly that! just to piss you off!" tommy said quickly, not able to hide the blush on his face, "is that why you've been like all fuckin' over me these few weeks? cleaning up after me, not being as mean?"

"...bruh. of course. i just- i'm gonna go lay down." techno sighed, putting his hand up to his face and basically stumbling out of the bathroom.

tommy opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say, so instead he closed it and got off the closed toilet, following techno silently to his room.

"why are you following me."

"i dunno... i feel.. bad?"

"great. i'm bein' pitied by a dumb british kid."

"oiiii i'm not a kid."

techno flapped onto his bed and craned his head to look at tommy, hand on his hip.

"how the fuck am i supposed to stop these dumb piglin instincts to protect you and touch you and make you mine." he said simply, making tommy blush.

"so you were only into me cuz your dumb piglin shit?" he wasn't sure why he said that, really.

"course not, idiot! you wormed your annoying self into my heart, like a parasite." techno grabbed tommy's hand and pulling him onto the bed beside him before he could protest.

"..'m not a parasite, asshole.." tommy mumbled as he looked up at techno's eyes, pouting a bit.

"really? you've been acting like one since you first got here." the older scoffed, resulting in the blond glaring at him and basically jumping on him, pushing him down against the bed. tommy sat on his stomach, leaning over techno's face, palms against the bed on each side of his head placed strategically to not pull on techno's splayed hair.

"you take that back, bitch." 

"yeah? or what? you'll start calling me bitch boy?" the piglin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"maybe i will! 'nd what are you gonna do about it?!" tommy spoke back.

techno mumbled something tommy couldn't understand, resulting in the younger demanding him to speak up (or specifically saying to 'speak up bitch boy!')

"said it's cute how dominant you get, even when your a lot weaker than me and know it." he gave a sly smirk at the blush on the blond's face.

"hah?! i could totally dominant you, bitch! just watch me!"

techno let himself decide for a second if he would rather flip the younger man over to tease him or watch him embarrass himself... he chose the latter, "well i'm waitin'."

tommy seemed a bit surprised that techno was.. letting him, but quickly replaced the surprised look with a look of determination as tommy grabbed techno's wrists and held them beside his head (techno didn't have to test the grip to know he could easily get out of it), before leaning down a bit to capture techno's lips in his own.

it was obvious he was an inexperienced kisser, but the piglin enjoyed it nonetheless, closing his eyes slightly as their lips moved together, basically guiding tommy's lips with his own.

he almost snorted to himself when he realized that tommy had grown hard, feeling it press into his stomach. he pulled back a bit, making tommy confused and blush.

"you're hard from just a little kissin'? how cute." the pink haired man smiled up at him cruelly.

"w,,well it's your fault! talking all this shit about being mates then teasing me!" tommy replied, always the one to blame his problems on techno (but he didn't quite mind this time).

"are you done pretendin' you are dominant so i can fuck you?"

"what?! no i'm gonna fuck you! sorry big man, but it seems like you are under me right now, if you didn't notice." tommy seemed smug, cheekily smiling down at techno.

ah yes, tommy was cute with his fake confidence, but techno was a bit too hazy in the mind with 'fuck i wanna fuck him he's so cute must mate' to wait any longer.

and so in a matter of seconds tommy found himself pinned down in the exact position he had the piglin in just a few seconds prior, and testing the grip on his wrists showed that he wasn't about to get out so easily.

"do you know how fuckin' cute you are? dumb.. and cute." techno groaned before leaning down to attack tommy's neck with his lips, making the younger gasp out and close his eyes.

"t-tech..." tommy wasn't sure what else to say, not used to so much intimacy and pleasure, but obviously didn't dislike it.

"use your words, big man." techno teased tommy with the nickname tommy was so used to using for others, nipping lightly at his collarbone.

"mmnm... felt good..."

"heh? sorry say that again, couldn't hear you."

"i know you can, bitch! stop teasing me and just do me!"

tommy hadn't realized he said the last part until he looked up and saw the flicker in techno's eyes.

"if you say so, but i hope you have a lotta stamina to keep up."

tommy was torn between his pride and his pleasure. he was sure if he suddenly backed out techno would be respectful (he may be a piglin but he was still a decent person), but did he really want this to end so quickly? after feeling techno's hands crawling up his sides he decided, no, he wanted this to happen right now or else he would have the worst blue balls ever.

the blond was quick to wrap his arms around the pinket's neck loosely, enjoying running his hands through the braid containing his long hair. he always thought techno's hair was so pretty for someone so rough.

"c'mon then big man." tommy teased back, smirking a bit as he saw techno blush at the feeling of his colder hands on him.

that seemed to be all techno needed to lean down his neck, letting his lips explore tommy's chest and belly and leave love marks everywhere he could, loving the way tommy whined and whimpered below him. he could feel every squirm and wiggle with how close they were, every buck of his hips and how his hands gripped onto his hair ever so slightly more.

techno was sure by now that he was in love, and wasn't sure when it even started, but knew he would keep tommy, he was his mate, he decided, he would protect him.

techno took a second, leaning his head up to look over tommy and the expanse of gentle bruises and bites he had left in his wake, smirking at the blush on tommy's face. he could tell without looking that the blond had grown even harder in his pants, so he decided to be nice and start to pull them off, letting them fall on the floor somewhere behind him and taking no time to press his long fingers against the clothed erection in front of him.

he chuckled at the drawn out whine he got from tommy, pushing his fingers against it experimentally to hear how tommy reacted, positively he may add.

"fuck tech... stop teasing..." he could hear the british boy beg, a pout in his voice.

techno did love teasing him though, it was so easy for him to stop the absolute spitfire  
that was tommyinnit, that felt like a special power.

he pressed his hand inside tommy's boxers, palming him until he heard the younger shudder out a few swear words and basically pull on his hair.

he took his time to tease tommy slowly, pushing down his boxers and touching every inch of skin he had yet to explore, raking his nails gently up and down his dick to see how he reacted.

it felt so good, to see his mate gain pleasure from his actions.

he could hear tommy begging for him to stop teasing, begging to be able to cum and whining his name.

techno decided maybe he will be nice for a bit, seeing as tommy was being so obedient. he grabbed tommy's dick lightly and stroked it slowly, teasing the tip with his thumb and moving his head down to suck against the skin on his thighs.

all of this combined was sure to make tommy blow, techno knew that, and smiled to himself when he felt the stutter of his hips, how he let out a string of cuss words and grabbed techno's hair all in one, before cumming on techno's hand and his own stomach.

techno leaned back to see how absolutely wrecked tommy was, smiling to himself as he licked his hand clean.

he figured he always had time to fuck him later, he was his mate afterall.

"let's get you in the bath, brat." he picked up tommy with ease, hearing the blond groan out the usual '...'m not a brat... bitch' as he carried him out of the room, but didn't try to escape his arms, actually cuddling in them.

techno knew for sure, there was no way he could stop loving this idiot.


End file.
